Electronic packages (e.g., printed circuit boards) mounted with a large number of electronic components have been used in a variety of industrial fields. Depending on the application fields, electronic packages are connected to each other through a connector, or an electronic package is connected to wires through a connector to produce an electronic package module.
A conventional connector of this type is exemplified by a socket for surface-mounting integrating circuits. However, the application fields of such sockets are limited, and the sockets do not provide sufficient versatility.